if i go to a vampire boot camp
by starchick4104
Summary: umm this is my first story. Its about vampire academy same characters different place different story....
1. Chapter 1

new va

Chapter 1

" This is an outrage! Chance after chance and you still don't learn."

_"Rose we're dead"_ Lissa said through her connection

i nodded my head barely perceptible, Mrs. Kirova droned on. My name is rose hathaway my best friend and current accomplice is Lissa dragomir.

We go to St. vladimirs all girls private school. In the past 3 years lissa and i have gotten the record for breaking sue us for trying to have fun.

(namely with boys) Last time kirova was all this is your last warning blah blah blah boohoo cry me a river. what was she gonna do send us to-

"Your sending us to boot camp?!"

"No that's not happening" i said

"Oh but it is both your guardians already signed your transfer sheets tomorrow at first light you'll be on your way to frankports school for the army' she said with a smile."

i shoved out of my chair "You can't do that _lady_"

" Rose just sit down"lissa whispered in my head she said _"it's fine ther'll at least be guys there"_and i shut my mouth i mean the whole getting

sweaty thing is gross but guys nice and tan and sweaty well sign me up!

"Well ladies start packing" Kirova said

when i got to my room i packed 3 bags one for clothes one for clothes and shoes and one for my possesions.

I went downstairs and saw that lissa had packed the same way as kirova came we were practically jumping for joy to get out of this crap hole

5 freaking boring as hell hours later we were there and as we stepped off the bus i saw all the man i wanted in one tall dark haired sexy angel.

CHAPTER 2

"hey I'm Dimitri I'm basically your teacher here You come to me for everything training, homework all of it ok"

"uh-huh"lissa said all I could do was drool

"umm ok let's go"he said

we followed dumbstruck

"so uh this is it" he said.

"What no fireworks welcoming us?" i said heavy on the sarcasm.I was Rose Hathaway for a reason. Lissa shot me a look that clearly said stop.

She also yelled it at me in my head. i just shrugged it off as a...._suggestion._

Dimitri just did this thing where one eyebrow shot up and he gave thiz quizzical made him look all the more freaking bad-ass.

"Y'all are gonna be sharing a room" my turn to give the quizzical look.

"y'all? that went out ten years ago "comrade". just so you know" i said getting a jaw drop reaction from just smiled and shrugged.

really,really sexy.

"enjoy today while you can tomorrow you're up at 5:00 am sharp _rose_" he said and walked away so gracefully that by the time my string of

cusses shot out he was long gone.

"dammit 5 is he on fucking crack grr" i yelled out

"You brought it on yourself rose" lissa said and walked into our room leaving me stunned and sputtering for words.


	2. Chapter 2

new va

Chapter 1

" This is an outrage! Chance after chance and you still don't learn."

_"Rose we're dead"_ Lissa said through her connection

i nodded my head barely perceptible, Mrs. Kirova droned on. My name is rose hathaway my best friend and current accomplice is Lissa dragomir.

We go to St. vladimirs all girls private school. In the past 3 years lissa and i have gotten the record for breaking sue us for trying to have fun.

(namely with boys) Last time kirova was all this is your last warning blah blah blah boohoo cry me a river. what was she gonna do send us to-

"Your sending us to boot camp?!"

"No that's not happening" i said

"Oh but it is both your guardians already signed your transfer sheets tomorrow at first light you'll be on your way to frankports school for the army' she said with a smile."

i shoved out of my chair "You can't do that _lady_"

" Rose just sit down"lissa whispered in my head she said _"it's fine ther'll at least be guys there"_and i shut my mouth i mean the whole getting

sweaty thing is gross but guys nice and tan and sweaty well sign me up!

"Well ladies start packing" Kirova said

when i got to my room i packed 3 bags one for clothes one for clothes and shoes and one for my possesions.

I went downstairs and saw that lissa had packed the same way as kirova came we were practically jumping for joy to get out of this crap hole

5 freaking boring as hell hours later we were there and as we stepped off the bus i saw all the man i wanted in one tall dark haired sexy angel.

CHAPTER 2

"hey I'm Dimitri I'm basically your teacher here You come to me for everything training, homework all of it ok"

"uh-huh"lissa said all I could do was drool

"umm ok let's go"he said

we followed dumbstruck

"so uh this is it" he said.

"What no fireworks welcoming us?" i said heavy on the sarcasm.I was Rose Hathaway for a reason. Lissa shot me a look that clearly said stop.

She also yelled it at me in my head. i just shrugged it off as a...._suggestion._

Dimitri just did this thing where one eyebrow shot up and he gave thiz quizzical made him look all the more freaking bad-ass.

"Y'all are gonna be sharing a room" my turn to give the quizzical look.

"y'all? that went out ten years ago "comrade". just so you know" i said getting a jaw drop reaction from just smiled and shrugged.

really,really sexy.

"enjoy today while you can tomorrow you're up at 5:00 am sharp _rose_" he said and walked away so gracefully that by the time my string of

cusses shot out he was long gone.

"dammit 5 is he on fucking crack grr" i yelled out

"You brought it on yourself rose" lissa said and walked into our room leaving me stunned and sputtering for words.

Chapter 3

_beep beep beep beep "TURN IT OFF"_ i screamed hearing the friggin alarm clock wake me up from my dream which was just getting good

"Sorry hon you have to get up it's time for the day to start."some chick i really wanted to punch said all honey sweet but with a witch smirk on her

face.

"look lady its five in the friggin morning nobody sane is just leave me alone" i said

"Mia its fine i'll take care of her"said the most silky soft _sexy _voice ever from...comrade himself!

"yeah and how are you going to do that" i asked when mia left

"like this" he said and picked me up and threw me ovr his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"PUT ME DOWN" i screamed but secretly i felt is why i did the stupidest thing ever

I rapped my legs around his waist pushed backwards and we ended up back on a bed him on top of me. big mistake i was breathless and not just

because he was a good twenty pounds so slowly he licked his lips and this twinkle came into his eyes and than i lifted up my head

and met those lush lips slowly so freakin slow it hurt cause i was a virgin but if he would have asked id have given it up like that.I could have died

so happy right there because he pressed for more still as slow as hell he parted my lips with his tongue. HE tasted so damn good it was a scent i

his own personal choclate and cinnamon like home like lavender like everything i loved. I shivered and his hand ran up my thigh over my

curves and to my hair i thought he was gonna take it a step further but than he slowly extracted my face from his.

He took a shallow breath and than very raggedly said "This can't happen again" and than he left me sputtering _AGAIN._


	3. Chapter 3

_chpter_ 3

Guys suck!!!!! That's all i could think that entire day. It would've been ok if he had just acted normal, going completely out of his way to avoid me

was so not

"hello earth to rose?" lissa said

"Huh what" "You did'nt hear anything i said did you?"

"no im sorry just you know wierd day" i said with a chastising smile in a louder voice i said "who the hell gets up at 5 in the morning" only to recieve

glares

"Anywayz what were you saying?"

"that hottie is coming from 10 a clock"

i would have asked who but at that exact moent the hottie i had a bone to pick with said "rose come" like i was a dog

behind his back i flippped him off and lissa sent _"you ok there.... be careful"_ i turned and winked just for her and than stuck my tongue out at his

back.


	4. Chapter 4

"So now you want to talk comrade" i aksed all sarcastic. He didn't respond but i saw a muscle tick just slightly in his went through secret passageways turning right than right again than left straight for like years and than left again. When he turned the ligts on i saw a training room.

"you report here after breakfast everyday rose. got it?"

"of course come when im not too lazy"i said with a smirk turning in a slow circle to study the entire room. He just took his stupid ulgy coat off.

"How come lissa isn't here?"

"You're a damphir she's a moroi"

"Oh so discrimination nice thanks for that"

"Here go put this on. Than we'll start training"

" i hate you"

"tell that to our kiss" he said and i just gaped at him grr not fair he turned me around and pushed me towards the bathroom.

" you have 5 minutes" i took ten


	5. Chapter 5

Keep going Rose

Hell no

Just a little more

Fuck you

Come on I know you can

Get off my back

Your done Dimitri said. I dropped into the grass grateful as hell my bad-ass God was starting to feel like a bad-ass dick. Be here at 5 tomorrow

Why? I whined we d been doing this for a month. Training I mean.

It s a surprise he said and promptly walked off, leaving me abandoned Luckily a hottie named Jesse came to my rescue.  
Hey there Hathaway

Hey yourself. Damn my own personal knight in shining armor I said as he picked me up and proceeded to walk towards my dorm.  
More like your personal slave chain me up and do what you want with me Jesse said in that dramatic sexy way of his.  
So how s Belikov he put me down as I said Same as always a pain in the ass. But lets talk about something more interesting I said Yeah? Like what? You, me, tonight in the loung c wing of the studies building 7:00. I m game it ll be fun it better be I said sauntering off **********************  
At 6:45 I d talked my best friend into covering for me, did my homework, showered, and was heading out to study I showed up five minutes late to find Jesse ready and waiting.  
Wow you look sexy I know. You look pretty good yourself A compliment from Rose Hathaway I m honored. I decided to ignore his comment. So are we just going to stand around? He grabbed me and spun us rather clumsily on the couch with him on top. The red plush couch was just my size. The windows were shut by blinds and there was one other brown couch and a table. He kissed me slow and sweet. Cute. I pushed until I was on top and gave him a hickey on his collarbone, which was displayed by his black polo. This was my night I was in control. HE than got my speed and pulled my blue spaghetti strap shirt off.  
Rose? I just kept kissing Jesse.  
Rose watch out. Belikov incoming wait what? But before I could do anything, an extremely pissed of trainer came ramming through the door. And Jesse who had found his way on top of me jumped up and away from me looking all scared and bug eyed. Dimi- Save it Rose he spat. You he said pointing at Jesse stay the hell away from her or your general will know about this Than he picked Jesses wimpy ass out of the room. He didnt even wait to fall completely, he just ran.  
Hey what the he- put your shirt back on, Rose he said with that quiet, deadly, menace. In a way it was worse than him yelling at me.  
No do it now he said between clenched teeth. But I was testing his limits. I d never seen him like this and I was curious.  
Who the hell do you think you are comrade? I don t have to listen to anything you tell me. As soon as the words slipped out I knew I had made a mistake. Oopsie He stepped forward until I was against the wall behind me.  
I am your teacher. You WILL respect what I have to say or you can pack your shit and go home I looked up into his gorgeous brown eyes, deep like a never ending choclate. They were filled with anger.  
What,are you jealous? Hell yes, Rose I wanted to kill that guy for touching you. I know I have no right to it because I m your teacher and that s all I can ever be but yes im jealous. wait. What?  
No your more than that I said getting on tiptoe so I could wrap my arms around his neck and pulled his head down slightly so he could back out if he wanted to. And I waited. Nervous to be rejected.  
Roza he whispered sending shivers of desire through me. My nerve endings zapping as he lowered his head and kissed me so softly I thought I had imagined it but he did it again and again. I was breathing so hard I swore anyone walking by would hear me. His kiss felt like caresses. Gentle and loving so opposite of how he usually once I didnt want control. This was perfect this isn t right Rose Dimitri, don t I warned, kissing his neck im sorry rose we cant he said starting to gently extract himself from our embrace.  
Dimitri please, if this is the only time we can be together, like I said gulping the tears down he searched my eyes and finally said would you like to spend the night with me? unable to speak I nodded my head. He took a deep breath and said go get your stuff together we are still leaving at 5 pm tomorrow he kissed my cheek and whispered something very russian and unpronounceable in my ear what? Your are the only woman to make me love so deeply. You have my heart and he then walked out. And I Rose Hathaway the heartbreaker stood there jwa dropped, trying to process everything. And getting my brain to function.


End file.
